Enough
by ASquaddreaming
Summary: My entry for the December Bullpen Challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

A/N: After much nosing around (like 2 minutes, but that's long for me) I found where Cullen's Bullpen Challenge is hidden. This is my entry. There had to be a party and some sort of conflict including all the main characters in one way or another. There's conflict but it can be intrepreted because I'm not clear on it. Make it up and have fun. I have 10 more hours of A Christmas Story to watch.

* * *

Seeley Booth stood at the entrance of a ballroom and whispered; "Wow."

The entire room was elegantly decorated in the multiple colors of the holidays. Music from a live band filled the space with energy and life. Tables surrounded an enormous dance floor where, happy, festive people were moving to the music.

He walked around the outer edge of the dance floor, to his assigned table, greeting the people he knew with "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays." They responded in kind, smiling and talking about their plans or family.

After finally making it to the table designated for the FBI agents, he easily joined in the conversations, and it wasn't long before the topic swerved around to that of respective cases. Cautiously, he gave guarded answers about them, and Brennan. He didn't really want to delve into lost chances, dangerous situations, and heartache caused by the cases; it was a festive season after all.

He also didn't want to think about Brennan.

He didn't want to remember the chances he didn't take, particularly didn't want to remember Angela's face when he walked away.

It was too much; Bones could be happy dancing with someone else.

Eventually the questions stopped and he leaned back in his chair watching the dance floor. The mass of people swelled and receded with the music, like waves, crashing on the beach. Booth felt a pang of sadness, knowing that the ballroom would be empty and quiet at the end of the night, until someone else rented it.

Two dancers swirled by, catching his attention.

On closer examination he realized that it was Angela and Hodgins. The curly haired entomologist beamed at Angela, his eyes never leaving her face, his hands never moving from her slim waist.

Angela matched his smile, her hands playing with a curl of hair at the back of his neck. She laughed at something murmured in her ear, the crowd then sweeping into envelope them again, flowing seamlessly together.

Booth sighed.

He should have known that the squints would be there. It was an FBI party after all, and it was the holidays. Anyone, who did anything for them, was there. He was lucky Angela hadn't seen him and dragged him over to see the rest of the group. Seeing the two of them was enough.

For a while he was still included in the chatter of the group. Gradually however, he was left out, and it wasn't soon before it was like he didn't exist. All the while he absently watched the dance floor. Twice more he saw the two squints; then the music became soft and slow.

Booth could feel his mask falling away; he got up and left the table searching for anywhere he could be alone.

His blind search led him out on the terrace; where the cold immediately bit into his skin. He shivered once, before sitting on nearby a bench, staring out into the clear night sky.

It was beautiful.

The stars reached as far as he could see and even farther. Small blinking lights, he knew there would be even more without the cities lights.

Beautifully peaceful, yet still, he was lonely.

Faint sounds still reached his ears, and he tried to block them out.

Attempting to ignore the fact that Bones would be inside, ignoring the fact his courage escaped him more times than he'd like to admit around her, with her.

Sometimes life was simply cruel.

It's not fair or kind; it's just the way it is. This last spin of fate now left him alone on a terrace; while a great holiday party went on behind him.

A soft noise made him turn, and he saw Angela standing slightly behind the bench. She sat, not bothering to ask permission, taking it as her due.

"She's in there you know."

He nodded, silently.

"She was looking for you. Cam was too. I told them I hadn't seen you, that maybe you were sick. I don't think they bought it though." It was a statement of fact.

"Thanks Angela, I don't know why I came tonight. Cam and I never had anything and' he paused momentarily before continuing 'Bones and I never will." His defeated sigh emphasized the finality in his voice.

His companion stayed quiet for a moment, "She said no."

Booth just looked at her, his eyes trying to comprehend, unsuccessfully.

"She said no; but she doesn't know why. David simply stormed off, and I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

When Booth didn't respond, she continued:

"Apparently he thought that she was ready. You know she didn't care that much for him, right?"

"Yeah"

"Booth…, Seeley, I know I might've blamed you for leaving and I'm sorry. If anyone ever did that to Jack, I don't know what I'd do. But, she's waiting in there for you; even if she won't admit it, and I will not let my best friend be disappointed again. Now go!" Angela waved him off in the direction of the door.

His walk was cautious as he approached the squint's table.

In just two short days his heart had been broken and pieced back together again by the unlikeliest of people.

Zach looked up at him from his position in a chair. His eyes were glazed; unlike most of the others there. Hodgins peered at him over a glass of champagne, Cam glared, whilst Dr. Goodman chuckled in pleasant surprise.

Brennan however, stared at him with unwavering blue eyes.

Booth felt like she was tearing him apart to see his soul. He swallowed once, twice, before moving next to her, holding out his hand in an invitation to dance. She accepted; placing her small hand in his large grip.

Pulling her into the constant motion of the dance floor, he led her a careful distance away; in the hopes Angela wouldn't be able to see them.

Booth casually rested his hands on her waist and she, almost reflexively, circled her arms around his neck. They stood, wrapped in the moment, before acknowledging the music. Almost instantly they were swaying, just enough to pass as dancing.

It was strange. But with her there, everything else seemed to melt away into a world of bliss. Her elegant dress shimmered in the light, filling his heart in a way nothing had before.

Her face relaxed with a small smile, brightening the room. Booth wished that this particular instant to last forever.

Unfortunately, one moment led to the next, one envolving conversation.

"I heard what happened." He whispered, just low enough for her to hear.

She didn't answer, simply rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I need to know why, Temperance," his hold on her tightened.

She squeezed back, but didn't move otherwise.

"Isn't it enough that I'm here?" was her murmured answer.

Booth laughed softly, "Yes, it's enough for now."

You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you


End file.
